The New Student
by Capo LunaRossa
Summary: Ming-Yue just become a student in tsuna school. What relationship does she has with reborn or the other arcobaleno that know her? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own khr. Just my own character Ming-Yue.**

The New Student

Ming-Yue walks in the classroom and stands in front of the class while the teacher says "Well class this is our new student. Please introduce yourself." Ming-Yue nods and looks at the class while saying "I'm Ming-Yue. Please take care of me." and does a small bow. The guys look at her with wide eyes while thinking 'She is so beautiful like a goddess' the teacher looks around the classroom before he says "Your seat will be next to Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada raise your hand."

A boy with brown hair that defies gravity with cameral color eyes raises his hand; Ming-Yue walks toward him who gives her a shy smile while she takes her seat. She returns his smile but before that the teacher said "Sawada you will show Ming-Yue around." Tsuna nods. School ended so fast that even Ming-Yue did not even notice it. She had become friends with Tsuna, Yamamoto, Hayato, and Ryohie; was being drag to go to Tsunas house.

Screams of people could be heard from the outside Yamamoto was laughing Tsuna was shaking his head in embarrassment Ming-Yue only smiles at him making him feel unembarrassed. Tsuna opens the front door and they went inside "What took you long Dame-Tsuna." A baby voice said that Ming-Yue quickly recognize as Reborn. She was about to leave but Reborn shot his gun missing her on purpose. She then turned around slowly to face him while saying "Reborn long times no see. You have gotten younger."

He just stares at her dumb folded before he says "Follow me." Ming-Yue shrugs and follows him as he leads her into Tsuna room and tells her to lock the door which she does after that she turns to face him whose eyes were hidden by his fedora but Ming-Yue saw silent tears falling from his eyes. She smiles and walks toward him, picks him up and hugs him close to her where he griped her shirt and continue to silently cry while saying "I missed you so much. I thought I will never see you again alive and healthy." in a low voice while Ming-Yue rubbed his back gently calming him down.

When Ming-Yue thought that he had calm down a little she sat down on the bed behind here that was in Tsuna's room. She put reborn on her lap trying to make him face her which he did after he wiped the tears away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the KHR characters. Just my character Ming-Yue.**

Chapter 2

She put reborn on her lap trying to make him face her which he did after he wiped the tears away and says "But but how you here? A lot of time has passed. I don't understand." In a not to steady voice that is very rare to hear from reborn. Ming-Yue thinks for moment on how to explain it to reborn since it's a long story plus knowing reborn he will for surely want every single nano detail!

But before she even speaks Tsuna voice said "Reborn? Is everything alright?" from behind the lock door. Reborn face quickly changes to one of annoyance of being interrupted so he jumps down to the floor from her lap and walks to the door, he takes Leon from his fedora who transforms into a cane in which he uses to unlock the door and opened with a slam. To see Tsuna on the floor from the shock that made him fall, he gulps nervously seeing reborn in a not to happy mood.

In that moment Ming-Yue takes the opportunity to get up from the bed and sneak around reborn and Tsuna she only gets to the stairs when reborn says "Where are YOU going?" with a lot of emphasis on the word you. "Well it's getting late and I have to go home because I cannot leave feona in the house without someone there I don't want her to destroy something. So arrivederci reborn and Tsuna see you in school tomorrow." Ming-Yue said before going down the stairs and leaving the house.

'Hope reborn doesn't discharge his anger on poor Tsuna.' Ming-Yue thought as she walked back to her apartment. When she gets to the apartment goes to hers and opens it to find things knocked down on the floor her gray eye twitches in annoyance that she yells "FEONA!" in which a white cat with some black spots but mostly white and raccoon color tail and some gray mix with black and white around her hears and little on top of her face like in the forehead. Comes and sits in front of her and meows Ming-Yue just look at the innocent trying feona as she closes the door and cleans the place while grumbling about the mess. In which feona just sits and supervise her cleaning it up.

Ming-Yue was tired from the day that she did not feel hungry so she took a shower and went to sleep with feona lying next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the KHR characters. Just my character Ming-Yue.

Chapter 3

Ming-Yue woke up to Feona whining and took a look at her bedside table clock that showed 7:20 which Ming-Yue was late for school so she got up and did her morning routine a little faster than normal and left the house running to school. She got there on time but almost ran into a boy with black hair that was threating people to bite you to death.

He saw her coming toward him and got his tonfas ready to attack but as Ming-Yue was getting closer he swings it aiming to hit her but she stopped it midway with her finger. His expression changed really fast from one of annoyance to one of shocked that he quickly jumped back in position to attack but Ming-Yue just ignore him and went her way to class.

He glared at her back as she left; Ming-Yue made it to class which she had with Tsuna who had his head on the desk with Yamamoto and Gokudera arguing about something next to him mostly Gokudera arguing Yamamoto was laughing. Ming-Yue walks toward them as she stands next to Tsuna she says "Hey Tsuna you okay?" while laying her pale hand on his shoulder which made him look up.

He mostly was unharmed physically but mentally might be something else and by the bags under his eyes means that Reborn was most likely the cause of it. He gives Ming-Yue a small smile and says "I'm fine but reborn… wants to talk you." And says the last part a little nervous in his voice Ming-Yue sights and says "I bet he does." Before taking her sit since class was about to start.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the KHR characters. Just my character Ming-Yue.

Chapter 4

Classes ended without any trouble only having to dodge the boy that later Ming-Yue found out his name was Hibari kyoya the head of the discipline committee who is pissed off for what she did that when he sees her he attacks her ending up with Ming-Yue either stopping the attack midway or just dodging and leaving. Ming-Yue was walking out of the school heading toward the gates when some yelled her name she turned around to see an out of breath Tsuna standing there.

After he had his breath he said "Reborn said to meet him tomorrow at the park in the morning." Ming-Yue sights and says "Okay thanks Tsuna." With a smile he nods and leave after he is gone Ming-Yue knowing that she will have to give reborn an explanation about what happened because she was only a little girl when they found her and now she is in her teens when a lot of years passed for her not to be dead or old lady.

Ming-Yue just shakes that thought away goes home; without her noticing tomorrow come too quickly for her liking she does morning routine with also eating some might calm her down before reborn bomb of demands for information. Plus feona keeps on whining with her meows even with a snack she doesn't shut up so I say "Fine! Come with me to the park but if you get lost is your fault." That stops her whining but now she purrs happily, 'this cat act more like a person than a cat' Ming-Yue thought.

Ming-Yue leaves the house with feona walking next to her, people look at her then at feona because cats mostly stay home or are in a cat carrier. Ming-Yue just ignores them and also the whispers, she gets to the park and looks around trying to find Reborn who is so small he could have been hiding somewhere but also when he was an adult he also was hard to find but that was easier since her was taller. Ming-Yue wonder around the park and not paying attention to the little coal black eyes that were following her movement from the bush.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the KHR characters. Just my character Ming-Yue.**

Chapter 5

Ming-Yue walked for a while still feona started to whine so she decided to sit down which her jumping on her lap and curling into a ball. When a child voice said "You look more of wanting some help than telling me what happened." Ming-Yue looks around for the owner of the voice still she feels a little hand on her thigh she looks at her side to see Reborn sitting there with his fedora hiding his eyes from view. Ming-Yue looks down at the ball of fur in her lap before saying "Yeah I really do want to tell you but also the others who think that I'm dead or something." Reborn runs his little hand in circle on her thigh as he thinks before saying "They still don't know that you are alive." Ming-Yue sights and says "Everybody has to be together so I tell them in one go." He nods his understanding and says "So which what is it that you need help with what trouble did you got yourself in." Ming-Yue just look at him for being so sharp he notice that and smirks while saying "Tell me." With some danger in his voice that he might do something really bad. "Well the Marconia famiglia is after me…" I say with caution as his face change into anger and he says "Why?" with venom in his voice Ming-Yue bites her lower lip as she say "Ummm for vengeance because I killed someone who got in my way by accident." He gives me a glare but it's really a look of worry that he gives me. "Where is that family now?" he said while going to pet feona who was still in her lap "They are here in Japan." I say as he pets her he says "So in other words they are nearby?" Ming-Yue nods and continues "They might also go after the Vongola that is here." He looks at Ming-Yue with surprise look on how she knows that. Ming-Yue smirks and say "Lucky guess since if remember you are still a hitman." He grumbles in which Ming-Yue smiles proud of her knowing that. Reborn sights and says "Yes I'm training dame-Tsuna to be a mafia boss." "Reborn is he really that bad?" Ming-Yue says with curiously in her voice just one look from reborn tell Ming-Yue everything she need to know. "BASEBALL idiot don't follow us!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto who was just laughing it off while Tsuna was trying to calm Gokudera who was bringing out the dynamite from who knows where. Ming-Yue watches the scene happen before looking at reborn who was looking at her "I'll help train him." That made him smirk and jump down from the bench and walks toward them. Ming-Yue puts a cranky feona on the floor so she can get up too and follows reborn. "Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn says getting his attention which ends up saying "Hiee reborn!" reborn only gives him one of his fames looks before saying "Ming-Yue will also help in your training to become the Vongola Decimo." Tsuna and Gokudera have shocked faces while Yamamoto only grins.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of khr characters. Just my own Ming-Yue.**

Chapter 6

Gokudera was came out of his shocked state before Tsuna and said "A women! How is this woman strong?" Ming-Yue just smirks and says "Try me boy." That gets him mad and was about to punch Ming-Yue who sidestep out the way and grabbed his wrist pushed it backwards making him grimaced in pain for about a few minutes before letting go. Gokudera was rubbing his hurt hand, Reborn smirks at her actions as Tsuna gets more scared while Yamamoto with his goofy smile says "Cool Ming-Yue! You really are strong!" which made Ming-Yue smile at the complement as reborn smirks and say "Of course she was trained by us." in a mumble that they don't hear him but Ming-Yue heard him just fine.

Tsuna snaps out of his confuse state and goes toward Gokudera who was holding his hand close to him "Are you okay Gokudera?" Tsuna said in a worry voice that reached his cameral eyes as he looks at him. Gokudera face went red as he suddenly stood up and say "I'm…fine JUUDAIME!" Yamamoto laughs at Gokudera reaction which makes him mad and starts yelling at poor Yamamoto. Tsuna anime sweat drop before looking at Reborn and says "Who is she going to train reborn?"

***tell me in review or message me who will be the victim to Ming-Yue training. *******


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of KHR characters! Just my character Ming-Yue.**

Chapter 7

Reborn smirks and looks at Gokudera was also staring at reborn who said "She will train you." Gokudera eyes went wide at what Reborn just said that he was left speechless but after a moment he tries to say "What?" Yamamoto smiles and pats Gokudera on the back and says "Good luck!" with his goofy smile on Gokudera looks at him with wide eyes at his words then he looks at his special Juudaime who gives him a pity look in which he cannot help him. Gokudera then gulps nervously and looks at the sweet smiling Ming-Yue that just makes him want to run for his life away from her.

Which is a first he ever felt the want to get away because he away face his opponents head on but her she is something different. "Are you okay with me training you Gokudera-kun?" Ming-Yue said with a kind smile that sent a shiver down Gokudera spine as he nods not trusting his voice to speak. "Well then your training starts on Monday morning before school so meet me at the front of the school gates at 5 am." Ming-Yue said with a smile in which he nods Reborn was having fun how things were turn like still the sound of rumbleling made us look at the source which was Yamamoto who was grinning as he said " Hehehe sorry it was my stomach telling me its hungry. Why don't you guys come over to my house to eat sushi?"

Ming-Yue face lit up at the mention of food that she said "Sushi! I have never tried that before! I want to try it!" Yamamoto grinned and said "My dad makes the best sushi come on." Ming-Yue eyes sparkle in happiness as she grabbed a not so happy Feona from the floor and follow Yamamoto with the others as Reborn rode on her shoulder. Yamamoto opened the sliding door and said "I'm home dad and I brought friends!" his dad came out of the kitchen and greeted us before going to make their sushi. In which happy to eat as Reborn looked at her proudly and also might have been thinking of a plan about the Marconia famiglia who is after her.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of KHR characters! Just my character Ming-Yue.

Chapter 8

Monday came fast that Ming-Yue was on her way to school so early that the sun has not risen yet. When she got there she saw Gokudera waiting for her in front of the gates that made Ming-Yue smile as she sneaked behind him without been notice by him as she say "You are early." into his ear which made him jump in surprise. He then looks at Ming-Yue with a shocked look while holding his heart Ming-Yue gives him a worry look and say "What's wrong with you heart?" he glares at her and say "You! Because you sneaked up on me I almost had a heart attack!" Ming-Yue rolls her eyes and says "I did not sneak up on you. You just did not notice me walking." with a smirk in which he just glares at her.

Ming-Yue starts walking into the school and Gokudera just following her still they get to the roof top. He looks around and says "Why here?" she just smiles and says "You see but for now tell me your way of fighting?" he blinks at her and say "Dynamite?" Ming-Yue narrows her eyes at him and says "Are you questioning me or telling me?" he just stands there and nods making Ming-Yue sights and say "I can tell you never felt this nervous with anyone or felt that you want to run away?" his eyes widen in surprise that she was able to figure that out.

Ming-Yue just shakes her head and says "It's not hard to analysis someone plus you need to learn some stuff like protecting your precious Juudaime." That got his attention fast which made Ming-Yue smirk and say "If you really want to protect him then you need to be able to protect yourself" that got him thinking and he nodded after a few minutes Ming-Yue looks to her right and sees the sun going up he looks too "This is what I wanted to show you." Ming-Yue notices a small smile creeping it way to his lips.

Ming-Yue stretches a little and says "Let's go I don't want to deal with hibari." Gokudera smirks and says "What did you do?" she looks at him and says "Nothing he just loves chasing me into a fight." The made him laugh and say "Wow you are so popular." After he finished laughing Ming-Yue just glares at him before going down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the KHR characters. Just Ming-Yue.**

Chapter 9

When Ming-Yue reaches the bottom of the stairs she turns around a faces a shocked Gokudera because of her sudden movement she smiles at him and say "Don't forget this." While putting weights on his wrist and ankles which makes him almost fall down the few steps left because of the weight. He glared at me and says "What are the weights for?" Ming-Yue smirks and say "To help your speed and because there is something I want you to realize." He gives me a puzzle look before saying "Which is?"

Ming-Yue just shakes her head and says "Figure it out plus you have to spend each day wearing that." As she walks away making Gokudera yell "WHAT?!" Ming-Yue smirks as she makes her way to class.

***Time skips one week later after school***

Ming-Yue was walking out of school with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna who looks at poor Gokudera who was having a hard time keeping because of the weights around his ankles and wrist. "When will you take them off him?" Tsuna said a little concern Ming-Yue bites her lip thinking for a moment before saying "Soon and is also part of his train." Tsuna gives her a small smile and nods in understanding.

***Time skips one day at the mall with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko, I-pin and lambo.***

As they were walking someone fell down from the rooftop it was a boy but then a guy with long white hair and a sword on his hand said "VOIIIIIIIIII!" which makes Haru, Kyoko grab I-pin and lambo and flee while Gokudera and Yamamoto headed toward the white hair guy but were defeated easily. Tsuna was in his dying will mode but then a guy with blond hair came stopping the guys from hurting Tsuna and the others. But the white hair guy takes the box and leaves Ming-Yue could only watch because Reborn stopped her from helping them.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any of the KHR characters. Just Ming-Yue.**

Chapter 10

Ming-Yue goes with them to the hospital were blond guy name Dino comes and shows Tsuna the real Vongola rings as they talked Ming-Yue grabbed the storm ring half without the others knowing it went missing before leaving to go to Gokudera's room where doctor were about to take the weights off but Ming-Yue said "Don't take does off he loves wearing them if he finds out they are gone he will be sad." With sadness in her voice that had the doctors agreed to leave them there before leaving the room. Gokudera made a sound of annoyance that made Ming-Yue smirk and say "Don't think for a moment that you were getting does off."

He glares at her as Ming-Yue only smiled at him as she walked closer to his bed and said "Get up." He gives her a look that said 'For what.' She narrow her eyes at him and say "If you don't get up willingly then I will have to use force." with seriousness in her voice making him gulp nervously at her not wanting to know what she is capable of. So he got up and follows her with some less difficulty than normal since he was able to follow when she walked with silence and unnoticed by others. They reached the rooftop of the hospital Ming-Yue turns to face him and said "Jump off." He blinks trying to understand her words that he says "What?"

She rolls her eyes and points to the fence while saying "I want you to jump off and land on the ground." His eyes go wide and say "Are you insane I would die!" Ming-Yue just smirks and brushes a silver strand of hair from her face as she looks at him with her gray eyes that shine with daring as she says "When did I ever said I was sane and you will either land on the ground safety or you will become pancake I recommend that you jump off willingly unless you want me to push and you can take does of before you jump." with an amused smiles on her pale face as she looks at him trying to find a way to out of this situation.

As he finds none he grumbles as he finally takes the weights off and walks to the edge thinking on how light he fells. He looks down seeing how far the fall is he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before getting a serious look and jumping off. Ming-Yue watches as he jumps down and how his body looks relax at the fall with the winds around him as he does a midair cartwheel and lands on the ground safely. It takes him a moment to sight in relief that he was able to do that. He looked upward where Ming-Yue was smiling down at him and nodding his achievement that made a big smile appear on his face. Ming-Yue then jumps off her long silver hair flying around as she goes down and lands on her feet gracefully like she has done it before. She looks at him and says "Do you understand what I want you to realize when you fell?" he nods and says "Yeah that I have to be able to take care of myself?"

Ming-Yue shakes her head and say "Close but I want you to learn to protect yourself before being able to help others." with a smile he nods Ming-Yue then grabs his hand and puts in the half of the storm ring in his hand he looks at it curiously before looking at her who has a smirk "You will have a battle later on and I will be training you even harder." His eyes go wide and say "Oh great." while shaking his head which only makes her laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of the KHR characters! Just Ming-Yue.**

Chapter 11

It's been a month that Ming-Yue took Gokudera to the forest where he trained with her and he invented the rocket bomb after soon failures. It was getting close to the day of the trial at night, "How are we going to get up there?" Gokudera looking up the third floor before looking at Ming-Yue who was already climbing the wall Gokudera anime drop and says "You look like a monkey when you do that." Ming-Yue eye twitch in annoyance that she throws a knife at him that she got out of now where.

He moves out of the way just fast enough with the knife barely missing his head, he looks at her with a pissed off look and said "What was that for!" Ming-Yue just smirks and says "Hurry up." While swinging her legs thru the open window he made a 'tsk' sound as he ran inside the building "Ming-Yue! Where is Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said Ming-Yue just smiles and says "He is coming don't worry." Tsuna still gets that worry look but Yamamoto cheerfully said "Don't worry!" Tsuna nods "The Varia is coming." Basil said was the boy with brown hair "Yeah!" Ryohei said Ming-Yue just looks at Reborn with a sad smile and mumbles "Sorry." Before jumping out the window but Viper got a glimpse of her which made him double look but Ming-Yue was gone.

Ming-Yue was at the rooftop where she could hear what was happening down there, when she was starting to relax a blade was put on her neck and the voice said "It's nice to see you again Luna." In thick Italian accent.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of the KHR character! Just Ming-Yue.**

Chapter 12

Ming-Yue just blinked before saying "What do you want Matteo Marconia?" in a bored voice as he slowly moves the blade in a caressing matter on her neck as he says "Well I would have liked making you my girl but too bad this beautiful face has to be colored in red." while moving the blade to her cheek piercing her skin drawing a thin line of blood. Ming-Yue feels the blood flow from the wound down her cheek she makes a 'tch' sound and grabbed his wrist, bending it backward still she hear the bone crack then swiftly turning around and hitting his nerve on the shoulder making him knock out in which he fell to the ground.

"Now what to do with the body. Hmm well he still alive so." Ming-Yue said as she looks around the roof when one of the hurricane machines broke the window with the wind. Ming-Yue smirked as she grabbed his arm dragged him to the edge and waited still the machine did it again before throwing the body and seeing it blown away to who knows where. When someone says "Belphegor is the winner." Ming-Yue sights and thinks 'So he chooses to live.' with a smirk on her lips.

***Time skip to tomorrow***

Ming-Yue went to school early to see if the damage was still there but it was new just like nothing happened last night. "Good that you choose to leave Gokudera." she said looking at him who was smoking a cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. "Juudaime want me to come back." Ming-Yue smirks and says "Now you understand don't you." He sights and nods while saying "I need to protect myself first before protecting others." Ming-Yue smiles as he pats his shoulder making him jump as he angrily says "When will you stop that!" Ming-Yue thinks for a moment before saying "Never." with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any of the KHR characters! Just Ming-Yue.**

Chapter 13

Ming-Yue watched the battles of the rings from a far because of not wanting to be seen by Viper again. The last battle was the most dangerous of all Tsuna really has improved a lot that he deserves the tittle of the Vongola boss. 'Will he be as good as Gio and the other guardians?' Ming-Yue thought as she walked toward Tsuna house for the celebration party with Feona walking next to her says "Meooow." Ming-Yue looks at her who had an annoyance face because she has to come. "If I'm going so are you even if you don't want too." Ming-Yue said while Feona looks down in defeat since there is no way out.

Ming-Yue arrives at Tsuna house and Reborn was standing outside which made her raise her eyebrow at him as she said "Are you supposedly making sure that I came?" he smirks and said "Of course I would not want to be the only sane person here." As he walks toward the backyard Ming-Yue smirk at his words that were true once Ming-Yue went inside the backyard that was filled with all the guardian even hibari who hates crowds but maybe Reborn did something to convince him.

There was also Nana, I-pin, Bianchi who was glaring at Ming-Yue for standing close to reborn, Haru, Kyoko, Doctor Shamal being his perverted old self, Dino and some of his family, Futa, Iemitsu, Basil, Chikusa and Ken because Chrome was there. Who were all making a lot of noise and doing who knows what, Feona was getting ready to leave this place when Ming-Yue said "You leave I don't give you the snacks." that made her stop and look up at the sky thinking 'Why me' as she turn around and walks toward Ming-Yue and sits next to her.

Reborn then looks up at Ming-Yue with his coal black eyes as he stretches his hand, Ming-Yue looks at him for a moment before putting her hand into her jeans pockets and give him the small bag of cat snacks. He opens it making Feona peck up her ears at the familiar sound. She gets up and sits in front of Reborn as he pulls one snack from the bag and gives it to her who eats it happily from his hand a rare small smile appears on his face but doesn't last long as a familiar voice said "There you are piccola luna." Ming-Yue thinks 'Not again! When will Matteo give up!' as she looks toward him who was a smirk on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own any of the KHR character! Just Ming-Yue.**

Chapter 14

"What do you want now Matteo?" Ming-Yue says with venom in her voice which only makes his smirk grow bigger as he says "Well I want you dead because you killed Benardo and was crazy enough to throw me off a building with a broken wrist!" "He got in my way so he died and why you mad you did not die since I'm seeing your ugly face which idiots behind you. Were you planning on killing me along with everybody here?" Ming-Yue said with boredom in her voice as the others just look at her and Matteo.

Matteo raises an eyebrow and say "Yes and? You cannot do anything to me unless I attack you but if I attack them you cannot do crap to help them because you have to be order to do it." with a knowing smirk 'He is right unless I'm order to I cannot do shit. So they have to do something on their own.' Ming-Yue thinks before saying "True I cannot do anything." and leans against the nearest wall. Reborn just glares at Ming-Yue who shrugs hopelessly which only makes Matteo laugh while saying "Oh I just love it when you are useless." That made Ming-Yue eye twitch in annoyance as she glares draggers at him who just laughs harder and say "They are all useless too since I put a small devise on them without they even knowing that which just a click of this button." holds out the metal control with a big red button in the middle.

Ming-Yue just smirks and says "What controller? I see none." He looks at his hand that had the controller a few second ago which was now empty "WHAT! Where did it go? What did you morons do?" Matteo yells at his men who were shivering in fear. Ming-Yue then feels Feona rubbing at her leg, she looks down to see her with the controller in her mouth Ming-Yue smiles while bending down she takes the controller and pets her while saying "You deserve ten treats!" and giving her the treats which she happily eats.

"You were looking for this Matteo." Ming-Yue says mockingly he looks at her with anger in his eyes which only makes her smile as she breaks the controller in half deactivating the devise that fell from them to the floor in the form of a small mosquito. Ming-Yue stands up straight and says "Now what Matteo? Since I won this game." He glares at the innocent smiling Ming-Yue has he says "Let's go men!" they nod and leave in which after Nana says "Was he a friend of yours Ming-Yue-chan?" curiously Ming-Yue smiles and says "Somewhat more like game opponents, nothing to worry about." Nana smiles happily and tells everybody to eat more! In which they do with doubt in their minds. Ming-Yue picks ups a satisfied Feona and says "I'll be leaving early. Bye bye." before walking out with Reborn eyes following her movement out.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own any of the KHR character! Just Ming-Yue.**

Chapter 15

Ming-Yue arrived at her apartment and goes inside letting go of Feona as Ming-Yue goes and takes a shower then later she ate something before going to bed with Feona lying next to her. But when Ming-Yue woke up she notice that her bed was bigger and not the one in her apartment and a look around the room could tell her she was not even in Japan for that matter instead she was in her room that Giotto gave her. Ming-Yue got up in a not very happy mood that even Feona notice as she meowed in protest from the rude awakening. Ming-Yue dresses in casual clothes before leaving the room and stomping her way to the sitting room slamming the door open and startling the blue hair pineapple hair French uniform guy.

That by looking at Ming-Yue pissed off face made him want to dash out of there he would have succeeded if only Ming-Yue was not faster and stopped him from leaving so he just had to sit there on the sofa hoping he will see next day and that one of the other guardians come in and stop her. "WHY!" Ming-Yue said angrily making him scare to ask 'why what?' in his whole life he has not feared anyone but now even if he did not admit it to others he was scare of Ming-Yue when she was pissed off. So before he could even speak someone said "Don't kill my mist guardian Ming-Yue." Ming-Yue turns her head around to glare at the blond hair that went against gravity that could only belong to Giotto the Vongola primo "But" Ming-Yue said he lifts a blond eyebrow and say "No buts nice to see you again." Ming-Yue pout in disappointment which only makes Giotto smile at her. He looks at his mist guardian and say "Are you going to stay there Daemon?" he blinks a few times before relaxing and sights in relief that he was spared. "Well let's go you two and see the others in the dining room for breakfast."


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own any of the KHR characters! Just Ming-Yue.**

Chapter 16

Ming-Yue followed Giotto with Daemon walking behind Ming-Yue because he was sure if she walked behind him the floor will not make the best bed. Giotto opened the doors to the dining room where five guys were sitting one with red hair same style like Gokudera only that he has a tattoo on his cheek, next to him was guy that looks like Ryohei only with black hair and honey color eyes, green mop of hair that belongs to the guy that looks like Lambo just the hair is green and lightning bolt under his right eye, next is guy dress in Japanese clothes and looks just like a mature version of Yamamoto and the other guy that was glaring looks like hibari just that he has platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes.

They take their sits with Giotto sitting to G right, Daemon sits next to Asari while Ming-Yue sits next to Lampo who was dragging her down to sit next to him. "Now why did you want to kill Daemon?" Giotto said curiously which pecked up Alaude curiously when he say "I guess since he is still alive means that Giotto stopped in the way?" Ming-Yue nods and says "He was the first one that I found." Giotto nods in understanding "So why you back so soon?" G said which made Ming-Yue look down in which Lampo rubs her back still Ming-Yue says "He doesn't want to be the Vongola boss and when Matteo showed with his men at the party they were having because of winning the ring battle he said that I could not do anything because Tsuna was not going to give an order he wanted me to watch how he killed them all with technology." Giotto frowned with the others getting mad when Knuckles said "But it did not went his way right?" a small smile appear on Ming-Yue face as she nods and says "Because of Feona taking the controller away from him and me breaking it was what saved them making Matteo leave." "Oh that cat is useful." Alaude said "Well then that means you can take this back?" Giotto said as he holds an original Vongola ring like the others have only that the color is white with a moon on it.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own any of the KHR characters! Just Ming-Yue.**

Chapter 17

Ming-Yue just looks at the ring in Giotto hand thinking of what to do take it or not Giotto looks at her knowingly when he says "You really want to see them?" Ming-Yue looks down and nods before saying "They think I'm dead." All of them look at her with sympathy even Alaude who mostly is cold. "Then take this ring and go to the present to kill Matteo he cannot be left there doing what he wants and in the meantime try to see them." Ming-Yue eyes widen in surprise and excitement that she said "Really? Giotto!" he nods while the others just by looking at Giotto they could tell he was planning something. But only the other saw it Ming-Yue would have seen it but she was more focus on seeing them than focusing on what Giotto was planning.

So she got up and went to Giotto who gave her the ring she puts it on before leaving the room going to get Feona who was sleeping in her room. She grabs the grumpy cat and focus on wanting to see Reborn and the others making her he white moon flame engulf her and Feona taking them to Tsuna time. While that happened "What are you planning Giotto?" G said as the others looked at Giotto for an answer.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own any of the KHR characters! Just Ming-Yue!**

Chapter 18

Ming-Yue landed in front of an abandon building she did not think too much about and was about to leave when she heard "The boss is furious from what happened! How did that girl get the controller?" "I don't know! But we have to suffer for that mistake." The other guy said 'That's means this might be where Matteo and his men are using this building as a hideout.' Ming-Yue thought she looks up at the building to see if there was a way to climb it wish there was but everyone in the building has to die. She looks at Feona who engulf herself in white flames that flow toward Ming-Yue and covers her body after it disappears Ming-Yue was wearing a white cloak covering her body with the hood over her head making her look like a ghost with two delicate but strong knife which curved end upward a little.

She walked toward the men that were facing other direction she walked behind them like a ghost while lifting her knife still they were level to their neck when she just walks in between them in which they take a look at her in surprise before falling to the ground with their necks slit and blood spilling into a puddle of blood. Ming-Yue went inside seeing that most of them with lying around sleeping Ming-Yue took out needles that she cover in her flame and threw them at them permanently asleep. She keeps doing that to the ones who were asleep to the ones that were awake she just slit their throats without even being notice that after every kill she says "Riposa in pace" because Knuckle told her to show respect to the death.

Ming-Yue reached the room that Matteo was sitting on a chair in front of a desk with papers he was writing on that the only sound in the room was the pen making contract with the paper along with his calm breathing and heartbeat. He was not aware of her presence for now since Ming-Yue could have revealed herself which would involve him attacking her which will make Ming-Yue want to play with him still he was near death to slowly minute to second still his last breath she would have play but since she has other goal in mind which leave no time to play around with her victim. So Ming-Yue walks silently toward him while muttering under her breath "I'm the moon that lights the dark sky I take the darkness and make it disappear. Riposa in pace" she said the last words after slitting his throat.

Ming-Yue was about to go find them but all of a sudden her ring started to pulse then she was engulfed in white moon flames and was back in her room in the Vongola mansion. Her cloak and weapons disappeared turned back to Feona her partner who went to sleep on the bed. Ming-Yue was not happy and went straight to Giotto who was in his office doing paperwork. She opened the door and slammed it close to get his attention which he lifted his sunset orange eyes at her own gray eyes when he says "You will break the doors one of this days." with a chuckle which made Ming-Yue roll her eyes and say "They are dead." He nods his approval and was about to say something but Ming-Yue said "You knew that if I went back this time I would not have time to find them." "Sadly yes it was important that does men did not stay there. Since you went to the present two times with this one you forgot the small little detail that if you went more than once in the same month the time space will be out focus and might sent people to further in the past, present or future." Giotto said in a serious voice that his face features softened as he watched that sink in. Ming-Yue could not believe that she forgot that important thing and she was the one who told him when she was first training in perfecting. She looks up to look him in the eyes that held warm and kindness as they look at her when she says "What will happen now? This is all my fault for being careless!" as a sob escaped her lips Giotto gets up, walks toward her and taking her in his embrace as he held her tightly against his chest while he said "It's not your fault you don't have to blame yourself just for wanting to see them. If something happens then we will just have to wait and see what happens." Ming-Yue nods her head as she lies in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own any of the KHR characters! Just Ming-Yue.**

Chapter 19

Giotto was sitting behind his desk working on the pile of annoying paper work that somehow was multiplying but it really was that he was distracted by thinking about Ming-Yue who might not be too happy about what happened. At least he had managed to calm her but that doesn't stop her from blaming herself if something bad happen. Ming-Yue was lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking when a pop sound was heard that made Ming-Yue sit up to see pink smoke clearing up to reveal seven babies who were looking disoriented still their eyes landed on Ming-Yue.

Where it stayed fixed on when all of a sudden they were gone just as fast as they arrive. 'Why did they had to appear and then all of a sudden leave!?' Ming-Yue thought as Feona stretched and rubbed her head against her arm making Ming-Yue pay attention to her in which she responded by scratching her head. Ming-Yue sights 'At least they know that I'm alive which a good thing I hope is.' She thought as someone knocked on the door, "Come in." the door opens and Giotto comes in. "How are you feeling Ming-Yue?" he said with worried in his voice she gives him a small smile as she tells him what just happened his eyes soften at every word since Ming-Yue sounded happy of being able to just see them. Giotto walks closer to Ming-Yue and bends down to kiss her cheek which left Ming-Yue speechless and blushing. Just as Giotto stands up straight and looks at her cute reaction he says "Come is almost dinner time." She nods and gets up from the bed and takes Giotto arm since he offers it for her to take.


End file.
